


Human

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [125]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel tries to teach another angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

"Humans have free will," Rachel explains. "That's why so many of them do wrong."

"Then why does God want us to have free will?" Sofiel asks.

Rachel shrugs.


End file.
